1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an apparatus for holding an object such as a snowboard, ski, kneeboard, surfboard or bicycle in order to mount the object on a work surface.
2. Description of the Related Art
Racks have been used for securing objects to a roof or rear of a car. U.S. Pat. No. 4,007,862 describes a detachable car rack for a surfboard. An elongated support pad made of neoprene is disposed between the surfboard and the roof. A frame member is attached with a pair of straps to the support member. The strap members cooperate with the support pad to form a loop that is adjustable to tightly fasten the surfboard to the roof. Each strap also includes a hook member at one end thereof. The strap member folds back from the frame to attach the hook member to the roof of the car.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,513,897 describes a carrier for mounting a bicycle on the rear body portion of a vehicle. A front and rear pair of elongated legs are connected at their upper ends and engage the vehicle at their lower ends. Bicycle support arms attach to the carrier. A lever pivotally mounted on the outer end of the arms can be arranged to be locked by a padlock. The above-described patents have the drawback of being attached to a motor vehicle and can not be supported on a work surface.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,700,845 describes a bicycle storage system for storing bicycles and accessories and supporting bicycles for maintenance. A pair of J shaped hooks are mounted to a shelf. A pair of brackets mount the shelf to a wall. A clamp assembly is used with the J shaped hooks to form three suspension points for the bicycle. However, this patent has the limitations of being immovably attached to the wall and not allowing sufficient clearance between the suspension points and the wall to allow the bicycle to be pedaled during maintenance.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,291,869 describes a workbench including a work top and a movable jaw attached thereto. The movable jaw can be used for holding a workpiece there between. A swiveling stop apparatus can also be used with the workbench for holding regular and irregular shaped workpieces. This patent has the shortcoming of not providing sufficient clearance from the work bench to hold a snowboard, ski or the like and does not provide access to the edges of the gripped item for maintenance thereof.